Happy Go Lucky: the clique's eight grade year
by westchestergal
Summary: claire's frens are visiting and staying 4 a month & they'll be atending OCD.they're all fashiondont's but Millie,who is threatening Massie's alpha status.The PC begin making her life miserable,but Millie is a happy go lucky. Will they succedd?
1. Westchester Gals vs Florida Girls

The block State

kitchen door

august 30, 8:35 pm.

Massie Block stomped her foot. Once. Twice. Thrice. Everything to win that argument. But it didn't look so good. Luck was on her mother's side, as always.  
"Massie, enough. Claire's friends are visiting, and I want you on your best behavior" Kendra said, holding the fork too-tight. "You have to be nice to them. You will."  
"Ugh! Why does this keep happening to me!" she whined furiously before storming out of the kitchen. She ran upstairs and slammed the door.  
"Don't slam!" her mother's voice said by the intercom. Massie rolled her eyes, and then was suddenly overwhelmed by dejavu. Bean raced to her then, and she picked her up and was about to whine about her problem when she stop mid sentence, staring at her mac computer. Was the deja vu never going to end? She picked up her cell, wondering if maybe she was living a year ago all over again, when Claire moved in. What was different was that Claire's friends were visiting, and that they weren't going to stay. At least there was something good about all that.

Massie punched number 1 on her blackberry. Alicia Rivera picked up at the other side of the line.  
"Hey!" she greeted her best friend. Massie looked around her. Were there any cameras hidden somewhere in her room? The dejavu kept getting worse.  
"Wait, I'll get Dylan" she said and then she shut her eyes, wishing she hadn't said that. Was her life getting ruled by deja vu? A deja vu she didn't wanted to remember?

After she got Dylan and Kristen on the phone, Massie was relieved. They weren't going to talk about the same thing they talked a year ago. "so, Claire's friends are visiting" she began "if they look cool or ah-mazing, we'll see if they can be our friends. If they are like, or WORSE than Claire when she came, they are all out, and the month they are spending here is going to feel like Hell."  
"I hope Claire warned them" Alicia giggled "It would be a big surprise when they hear that 'Sweet and beautiful Massie Block and her friends' are going to destroy them"  
"I know!" Dylan said with excitement "we sooo have to rate them."  
"if we like them, what would our rate be?" Kristen asked, curious.  
"we rate them seriously" Massie said, her face serious like a business woman.  
Alicia sighed "And if we don't like them?" everyone would hear the evil grin building up in her beautiful face.  
"ZERO!" the girls shouted together, and then broke into hysterics.

The Block State

Driveway

September 1, 10:15

"Linda!!!" Claire shouted and when to greet her friends. "Suzz, Fiorella!!!!" she went hugging them one at a time conforming they got out of the rented car that brought them to the Block state. The new girls gazed at the huge house, amazed. Claire shared their view too, remembering how she felt when she saw that house for the first time. She figured her friends were feeling like that.

Fiorella started jumping up and down and pulled Claire towards her, hugging her again. Claire laughed, and so did Linda and Suzz, who Claire noticed a second later, were jumping up and down too.  
"Is this going to be our home for a month?" Linda's voice went up to a squeal as her face flushed with excitement. "I can't believe it!"  
"Believe it!" Claire said, laughing.  
In that second, the pretty committee stepped out of the house. The Florida girls didn't noticed, there were to focus on their reunion.

Massie was wearing a super cool, strapless, green dress that went higher up the knee with matching high-healed boots and black tights. The girl held her head up high and her gaze was fixed in Claire's friends.

The brown haired one had poorly done blond highlights, to light to look like real hair. Suzz was dressed in pure polo: Her green shirt had a neck and the little brown horse in upper-left side. Her jeans were ah-obviously from walmart, and she had pink flip flops on. Massie couldn't help thinking that she may actually be pretty if she got rid of the polo outfit and highlights.  
Fiorella was way better than Suzz, but not enough to please the pretty committee. She was the one in the Demi Lovato hat; her chin-length, pixie-like hair sticking in every direction. Her wide black eyes moved everywhere, like a ball rolling out of control. She had a long-sleeved, v-necked white blouse and a knee-length black skirt with matching flats with a tiny white bow. Alicia squealed with disgust, low enough for her friends to hear.  
Linda was the most decent of them three, but she was still a fashion don't. The girl had paired up white gap capris with a blue non-sleeved shirt and blue snickers. Massie examined her outfit choice and wrinkled her nose in disgust, even though she preferred looking at her than the other new comers.

In that instant, Dylan's cell phone buzzed and her ring tone began. That distracted the bffs and they finally noticed the pretty committee standing there, looking ready for the red carpet instead of ready to hit the mall.  
"You must be Massie and her friends!!!" Fiorella said amazed and exchanged a look with Claire. They all thought she had been exaggerating, but know they knew she had so not.  
The Orlando girls ran their way to the front door to meet Massie and her friends who were watching them getting their shoes muddy when stepping in every puddle there was, and they didn't seemed to care. When they got there, they all stood awkwardly and silent. Kristen pinched Massie's arm and pointed to the window. Massie's mom was there watching. Kendra shot her a look that said 'you better be nice and say something _now_' Massie looked away and introduced themselves.  
"I'm Massie Block" she said gesturing to herself. She continued with the same patronizing boring tone with a sharp edge "she's Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen" Massie gestured to each of her friends while she introduced them. "We all go to OCD, the school you will be attending tomorrow."  
The girl's faces were flushing with excitement, but Claire's wasn't as optimistic. She knew how Massie had reacted when she moved there, and she wondered how would she react now. She didn't wanted her friends to be treated as she had been that first month. Even though she loved that her friends were there visiting, Claire secretly wished that they had never come.  
The awkward silent came again. Trying to find something something to talk about, Claire remembered something.  
"Hey guys, where is Millie?"  
Linda, Suzz and Fiorella looked at each other and the excitement faded to be replaced by shame. Claire truly fell for it but Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen knew they were faking.  
"We kinda left her in the airport" Suzz confessed looking at the floor. Dylan's eyes narrowed while Claire's widened.  
"WHAT???"  
"We are sooo sorry Claire, we forgot about her" Linda said, trying to fight back a laugh. What really did it was seeing the eye roll that Massie shared with her friends.

Claire cupped her hands and she hid her face on them. But in that moment, They heard the car's door open wide.


	2. threat

The block state

driveway

10:23 am.

September 1th

A girl stepped out of the car. She looked at Claire and laughed saying "Gotcha!" Massie wanted to say something but somehow she couldn't find the words. No member of the pretty committee could. They only stared as Claire went to greet her last friend.

Millie was gorgeous. Her curly hair was red, but it didn't compared to Dylan's. The girl's was absolutely beautiful, like a red present in Christmas or a fire extinguisher. She eyed the big house with her bright green eyes, that looked like a emerald that had been cut in half. Millie had long lashes that curled up at the end like the models at Teen Vogue, and a perfect nose. She had a glass figure and normal sized boobs, not freakishly huge like Alicia, or completely flat as Kristen.

Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen were still speechless as they watched Claire hugging Millie. Her smile was bright and warm, but that didn't calmed the Westchester girls. Suzz, Fiorella, and Linda tugged the last newcomer and Claire to meet the Pretty Committee; that gave Massie a chance to check out what was she wearing. She heard Kristen gasp as they all saw Millie's outfit.

She was dressed in a cute neon blue dress and black skinny True Religion jeans. The dress looked great against her pale skin, and Massie suspected that her cherry red lips were natural.

Millie's wild curls were bouncing as the girls skipped their way to the Pretty Committee. Massie couldn't stop thinking of how beautiful she was. That made her very mad, she could feel it. She also felt something else, which she recognized by its prickly claws. But she couldn't be jealous, it was stupid. How could a middle-class Orlando girl be more beautiful than Massie Block?

"Guys, this is Millie, my last prankster of a friend who almost gave me a heart attack" Claire said to the OCD girls while giving Millie a fake evil eye. The girl rolled her eyes but smiled happily.

"I'm Dylan" Dylan said and stretched her hand. Millie took it and shook it with a wide grin on her face. Alicia looked at Dylan incredulous, like she couldn't believe she just shook the other red head's hand. But Dylan didn't noticed because she was too busy smiling at the new girl.

Massie knew she had to do something fast. "I'm Massie" she said acting bored "They're Alicia and Kristen."

"Cool" she responded Massie's bored attitude with happiness and hyperness. Millie talked with a British accent, and that sharpened the jealousy. Everyone knew that British people were cool, and British accents more.

Linda, Fiorella, Suzz, and Claire burst out laughing, and Massie felt light headed. Was there an inside joke that she was missing? Was Claire having more fun with her old friends than with her? She tilted her head a bit and raised her eyebrows.

"Millie, stop it" Claire laughed. The pretty Committee stood there confused. "She likes to do funny accents" Claire explained.

"Can we go inside? Let's get this party started!" Millie said, with a southern accent this time. It was truly funny that Alicia, Kristen and Dylan laughed too. Massie's lips tightened into a straight line.

"Sure, lets go" Massie said and lead the way inside with a fake smile.

The block state

Massie's bedroom

8:63 pm.

September 1th

The rest of the day was dreadful. The hours passed by so slowly that she got bored to death. When they finally went home (Linda, Suzz, Fiorella, and Millie in the guest house with Claire) Massie race to her bedroom, locked the door, and then lay in her bed without caring to take out the purple comforter or even changing into her pajamas. She felt like four hundred hours had passed, when only ten had.

Massie sat and began thinking about that day's events. Was she really jealous of Millie? Was she jealous that her wild red curls and bright green eyes were prettier than her brunette shoulder-length hair and amber eyes? More hotter? That she did believable funny accents, wore cool clothes and was always happy? Massie didn't wanted to believe but by the way that the prickly claws began ripping stuff inside her chest, she knew she had to face the truth. She was.

Massie noticed that she was on her normal clothes, so she stood up and strolled towards her gold pajama drawer. While she searched for something cute to sleep in, the girl went back to the Millie problem. Now that she thought so, Millie could be a threat to her Alphaness. Even her best friends, half an hour later, began talking and laughing with Millie while Massie was sitting there to the side. She tried messaging them, making fun of the other girls, but none responded. She was feeling lonely until Kendra said it was time for them to go. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen escorted them to the guest house,, fooling around on the way, and then they had left in Dylan's waiting Aston Martin.

Massie finally found her Miu Miu silver flannel pajamas that she had been looking for. She slid into them and then took out her palm pilot. She had to keep record of the day's events.

Current State of the Union

In Out

Red curls Brunette waves

green eyes amber eyes

funny accents funny clothes

being hyper acting bored

smiling pouting

pale skin tan skin

cherry red lips light pink lips

cheap but cute clothes expensive and itchy clothes

Millie Cooper Massie Block :(


	3. vulnerable

Sorry this chapter is really short, but I just wrote it because it is an introduction to Massie's evil plan, what she feels like. So enjoy and don't worry, I'll have the next chapter (the real one) up really soon. Read away!

***********************************************************************************

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

2:05 am

September 2th

Massie woke up because of the storm. While her eyes adjusted and she looked around disoriented, the trees outside moved with the force of the wind and the pool was over flowing with water. Massie dragged herself to the clock and gasped whens he saw the time. She had only slept for thirty minutes! And now she was wide awake again, after how much it had cost her to fell asleep in the first place. That was what she hated, being so tired but not being able to sleep. She lay in bed in a way that she was facing her mac computer.

BROOOOOMM!

Massie hid her head under the pillow when she heard the thunder, but that didn't kept her from hearing it. At first she thought it was the storm that was keeping her from sleeping, but no it wasn't that. It was Millie.

Massie forced herself to stand up and then she dragged herself to the mirror. She checked. Cute Miu Miu silver flannel pajamas, dark brown hair: glossy and smooth, amber eyes: bright and beautiful. What did she found so vulnerable, so threaten, on herself? She knew the answer right away:

Herself.

Massie sat on the floor facing the mirror. She had to do something, she could not be like this. It was going to be her eight grade year, her first time as official eight grade alpha, official alpha of the entire OCD. The day she had been looking forward to since second grade was finally here, were all her dreams going to crash because of a poor Orlando Girl?

It seemed that way.

Massie stood up. She wasn't going to let a stinky little Florida chick steal her spotlight, her friends, or her style. She just had to come up with a plan to destroy her. She would destroy that red head, green-eyed girl so badly that she was going to get back to Florida faster than you can say "Mission Accomplished." She would get to the airport with tears on her eyes, and her body shaking uncontrollably because she was sobbing.

Massie laughed darkly.

While she headed back to sleep, she made a mental note of getting her best friends on her side again. And better, getting them on the plan of destroying Millie. It was going to be hard, because right now Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia were good friends with Millie. But she wouldn't give up. She was going to get her way eventually. She always did.


End file.
